Life with You
by AdmitULuvMe
Summary: Harry always thought he was in love with Ginny. But now he is older and finally realizing that he is truly in love with none other than Ron. HR MPREG and OOCness
1. Me?

_A/N: Alright, people, this is my first Harry/Ron fic ever, so if I'm not that good yet, hang in there! I'm sure it gets better:) Leave a nice little review and tell me what you think! BTW: This chapter is VERY racey. It is sexual to the extreme. Not most of the chapters are this racey, I assure you. Happy reading!_

_Nicky_

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked Ginny as he lay completely undressed on top of her. She bit her lip as she undid her bra and pulled it off.

"Take me, Harry," she whispered.

Harry obeyed. He ran his tongue down her body, circling her belly button before slowly taking her underwear off. He threw them off to the side of the bed with the rest of their clothes just as she arched her back forward, pushing herself toward Harry's face. He crawled back up her body to kiss her.

"Take me, Harry! Please!" she begged.

He kissed her neck and she reached down to stroke his peaked length. He groaned and turned her over on her stomach. He licked his index finger and shoved it into her bottom. She gasped before pushing into him.

He shoved another finger in and when she groaned, he pushed his cock inside of her. She was so tight and he loved it. He looked down at the red hair beneath him and pictured Ron. It gave him pleasure to picture this and within a second, he'd cum into Ginny. She followed soon after and when he collapsed onto her afterward, they just lay on the bed breathing hard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Harry, how the bloody hell'd we get here?" Ron asked Harry as they walked around the deserted house of Grimmauld Place two years later.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I have no idea," he said. "But we seem to be trapped. I can't Floo, I can't Apparate, and I can't get any of the doors open or the windows. Well, except for the room upstairs that used to be Sirius'."

"Merlin," Ron whispered in shock. He looked around again. "How long have you been awake?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ron asked.

"Because I didn't want to unless I needed to. We seem to be in no harm, so I didn't figure I needed to," Harry explained.

"Oh, alright. What d' you suppose we do, then?"

"I guess we should just wait it out. Someone'll come looking for us."

"Alright."

There was a long silence before Ron looked back over at Harry, sitting next to him on the sofa. "Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you break it off with my sister?"

"Err…well…I just wasn't…I didn't love her. It wouldn't have been fair to her if I hadn't. I mean, I guess I never was in love with her."

"Why did you wait until last month to tell her? You were together for two years."

"Well…err…I'm 19, now, and I just thought that it was time for her to know. I stayed with her mainly for stability, I guess." Ron nodded and scratched the back of his neck.

Harry cleared his throat. "Why'd you never hook up with Hermione?" he asked.

"Same reason, I suppose. I was in love with her, but by the time we were sixteen or so, I gave up. I sort of…fell for someone else," Ron explained.

"Then why haven't you gone after her? I mean, you've not dated anyone since Lavender and that was way back when! Why aren't you with the person you've fallen for? You can! You are free to tell that person that you love that you love them and you haven't! Why not?" Harry had stood up and was practically yelling.

Ron felt his head lean back as he watched his friend freak out. He rubbed his face in his hands. "I couldn't. _That person_was sort of taken already. Well, until just recently," he said calmly.

"Well, tell her, Ron. Tell her before its too late again." Harry's voice broke when he said this.

"It's not that easy with _this person_. You can't just say how you feel," Ron shook his head as he answered.

"Then show her. Actions speak louder than words, anyways. And why do you keep saying '_that person'_?" Harry asked.

Ron rose to his feet. He put his face close to Harry's and when he whispered, Harry could feel his breath. "Because it isn't a 'her'," he said.

Harry couldn't take it any longer and closed the distance between their lips. He was surprised when Ron didn't pull away but instead opened his lips and let Harry slide his tongue into his mouth. Ron put his hands around Harry's neck to pull him closer as their tongues clashed and wrestled and Harry felt his own arms slide down to Ron's waist to pull their bodies closer.

When they finally broke for air, they kept their foreheads together and their hands stayed glued to each other. Harry stole another kiss before separating them and, taking Ron's hand, he led him up to Sirius's old room and shut the door behind them. Still facing the door, he took his shirt off before turning to face Ron who was standing at the end of the bed, waiting for him.

Ron could see the timidness in Harry's face and walked over to him, grabbing him around the neck again and pushing him up against the closed door, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth for another breath-taking kiss. They broke the kiss only once more to remove Ron's shirt and then they climbed onto the bed, ridding each other of pants and shoes, leaving them with only their boxers on.

Harry straddled Ron as he knelt over him, a leg on each side of his hips. Ron lay on the bed underneath him, never letting go of his neck.

Harry put his hands on Ron's bare chest and pulled away from their kiss. "Are you still a virgin?" he asked.

Ron nodded, biting his lip to keep himself from charging at Harry's mouth again.

Harry nodded. He leaned over the side of the bed to grab his jeans. He grabbed the condom from a pocket and leaned back over Ron again.

"Are you sure you want to-"Harry was cut off by Ron's lips crushed against his again and smiled into the kiss.

He scooted down Ron's body and slowly removed his britches. Ron's erection excited Harry and he licked his lips. Ron's hand moved to his cock and started stroking it.

Harry shook his head and removed Ron's hand, replacing it with his own. "That's my job," he whispered and Ron leaned back into the bed, arching his back into Harry and grabbing hand fulls of the sheets underneath him.

Harry smiled again and kept stroking his friend. He licked his lips again and lowered his mouth to replace his working hands. Ron gasped before burying his hands in Harry's hair and pushing on his head to continue. Harry ran his tongue along the vein extending Ron's length and heard Ron moan. He did it again and then moved his hand up to massage Ron's balls as he sucked on his rock hard dick.

"Harry, I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ron shouted.

Harry pulled his mouth away from the cock in his mouth before Ron had a chance to cum. Harry did this two more times, getting Ron to his peak and stopping before he came. He was doing it once again before he heard Ron stuttering.

"Please, Harry, please! I want you inside me! Please, Harry! Shag me, please," Ron was begging and Harry smiled.

He reached up and kissed Ron again, rubbing their tongues together and pushing their bodies against each other. Harry removed his knickers and kissed Ron's neck before turning him over onto his stomach and lifting him up onto all fours. He rolled on the condom and, without warning, he shoved himself into Ron's hole and felt his head roll back when he heard Ron moan.

When Ron began to push into his cock, Harry leaned forward again and reached his arms around Ron's waist. He grabbed onto Ron's dick and started pumping it. He pumped it with the rhythm of his thrusting. It didn't take long before Ron had cum into Harry's hand and not long after, with one final thrust into him, Harry had cum too.

They lay on the bed, Harry spooned up against Ron for fifteen minutes, catching their breath and soaking in the moment of being so close to one another.

"Me?" Harry whispered with his chin resting on Ron's shoulder.

Ron nodded. "You," he answered simply, knowing without question that Harry was asking if it was him that Ron had fallen for.

Harry kissed Ron's neck. "Me, too," he said into Ron's neck.

Ron turned his head to look at his friend. "Oh, that explains Ginny."

Harry smiled and Ron kissed him. Harry sighed and put his chin back on Ron's neck. A loud 'pop' came from downstairs.

"RON? HARRY? ARE YOU HERE?" Hermione screamed from downstairs.

The boys jumped and started throwing on clothes frantically. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry looked over at Ron and couldn't help but smile. His hair was everywhere, his shirt was buttoned unevenly, and his pants were unzipped. He walked over and zipped up his friend's pants for him before charging for the door and opening it.

Hermione stood in the doorway. She gasped when she saw Harry's sex hair and Ron's shirt. She noted that the boy's shoes' were scattered throughout the room and her hand flew to her mouth when she glanced at the heap of sheets and blankets on the bed. She looked back at Harry, staring at her.

"It wasn't…it just…'Mione this has never happened before. Never while I was with Ginny, but it was the-" Harry was stuttering as his hand flew in all directions at the room.

She smiled. "Reason, I know, Harry. I knew you were in love with someone else. I had a feeling it was Ron,"

Ron shrugged. "I didn't believe her."

Hermione smiled.

Harry looked back and forth between the two. "Wait a minute…you knew about him…"

Hermione nodded. "He told me about a year ago. I was suspicious as to why he wasn't dating. He got drunk and let loose. It was quite silly, really, but I found out," Hermione said.

She walked over to Ron and started to unbutton his shirt so she could redo it right. She flicked her wrist and sent a comb flying toward Harry's outstretched hand. "Comb it, it looks like you had too much fun,"

Harry smiled uncomfortably and started to comb his hair. When they were all fixed up, they started down the stairs. When they got to the sitting room, they faced the fireplace.

Harry glanced at Hermione who was standing on the other side of Ron, who was in the middle. "How'd' you know how to get out of here?"

Hermione shrugged. There was a sparkle in her eye as she said, "The Floo network was down for about two hours. I have absolutely no idea how you got here, but there was no way out, I suppose, until I got here. Dumbledore fixed it a while back so that you can't Apparate. All in all, Floo's back up so let's go."

Hermione went first. As soon as she'd gone, Harry swiftly gave Ron a kiss. "Between us, for now, okay?" he asked.

Ron nodded before taking a handful of powder and stepping into the fireplace. Each of the boys knew Hermione had sent them there, but neither said anything. They let it be their secret.

"Found them," Hermione told the house when she'd gotten to The Burrow. "They were at Grimmauld Place. They were worried sick!"

They family crowded around the boys and hugged them.

"We had no idea where you were!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the excitement had ended and everyone had eaten breakfast, Ron and Harry had disappeared to Ron's room.

Ron sat on his bed, watching Harry stare out of his window. "So sad?"

Harry looked down at Ron. "I feel like a prat."

"Why, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Two years ago..." he cleared his throat, "two years ago, I took your sister's innocence…Less then twelve hours ago, I took yours."

Ron noted that Harry's voice had cracked and took it to mean Harry was sad and regretted what he'd done. He stood up and walked over to Harry. He grabbed Harry's face and put their foreheads together. "Do you want this?"

Harry looked into Ron's eyes. He put his lips against the red-head's and kissed him hard. When he broke the kiss, he stared into his eyes. "More than anything,"

Ron kissed Harry again. "Then let it be,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry had done exactly what Ron told him to, and he let it be. They spent all of their time together. For the first week they were cautious of the family, but after that, they were flirty, touchy, and cute with each other around everyone. With Ginny being gone in Romania to spend a few months with Charlie, there was no awkwardness in the house. The family simply accepted it without question or explanation.

It was two months later and Ron and Harry were laying on Ron's bed, laughing. They had just come back from b 'flying' /b which really meant b 'flying' /b down to the private lake about a mile away with a blanket and some condoms.

Hermione walked in the room without knocking and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and conjured up a chair to sit on.

She sighed and smiled at them, shaking her head. "You two are amazing,"

Ron smiled, playing with Harry's hair. "How so?"

"I just never thought that either of you would be this attached to the person you fell in love with. But then I never thought you would fall in love with each other, really, either."

Harry chuckled. "We are men of surprises,"

"Well, here's one for you: Ginny's coming home tomorrow," she said.

They both sat up.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She's not due back for another two months!" Ron complained.

"I know, she just didn't like it there with all of the dragons and she misses everyone so she's coming home for the last two months before Auror training begins."

"Damn it! She screws everything up!" Ron shouted.

Harry started to rub Ron's back.

"Just because she is coming back does not mean you two can't still be together! And don't talk about your sister like that, Ronald!" Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "She's right. Ginny's going to find out eventually so why hide it from her?" he said.

Ron nodded. "Well, I can't hide it, anyways. You can't hide a good thing and especially not for two months."


	2. You're It for Me

i A/N: I just wanted to let all of my readers know that I changed a little part in the first chapter! Towards the end it says that it is one month later when Hermione tells them that Ginny is coming home. I mis-typed this as it conflicts with this chapter, so just to inform you all - b It is Two Months Later NOT One! /b Hope you enjoy this chapter! /i 

"I don't want to tell her without you. And not yet, either. When you get back this afternoon, maybe?" Harry was pacing back and forth in Ron's room. Ron was sitting on the bed watching him. It was ten in the morning and Ginny had arrived thirty minutes previous and was downstairs in the kitchen with Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. They had greeted her quickly before Ron went to get ready.

Ron stared at his lover before standing up and grabbing his coat. "Alright, we will," he took a deep breath, "tell her when I get back. But we can't wait long. I've already told you, Harry, I can't keep it a secret. I'm sorry."

Harry walked over to help Ron put his jacket on. It was only the start of September but the winds were chilling the weather already. He gave Ron a small kiss. "We won't have to hide it."

Harry stayed in the room for a few minutes after Ron had left. He was glad Ron had agreed to wait until they could both tell Ginny. It would be weird enough as it was let alone him telling her by himself. He took a deep breath and walked down to the kitchen.

"Oh, he's just off to a job interview-" Mrs. Weasley heard someone enter the kitchen and looked over from her laundry. "Oh, hello, Harry. Ron's just left."

Harry nodded and took a seat at the table next to Ginny and across from Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was standing while she folded the clothes at the head of the table.

"Yeah, he came in to say good-bye." Harry grabbed a water bottle from the center of the table where there was a package of them. He took a long sip and then screwed the lid back on and set the bottle on the table in front of him.

"Ginny was just telling us about Charlie and the dragons. Go on, Ginny, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, trying to rid the kitchen of the obvious awkward tension. Ginny nodded and began telling various stories of the past months with her brother.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I've got to run to Gringotts for some money, I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Harry told Mrs. Weasley as he headed to grab a jacket. "I've spent the last of mine on that damn Quibbler yesterday morning that Ron HAD to subscribe to," he chuckled, knowing it really didn't bother him.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Alright, dear, be safe."

Ginny walked up to Harry and grabbed his arm. "Can I come?" she whispered. "I need to get out of the house."

Harry shrugged. "Ginny's coming, too!" he shouted to Mrs. Weasley and he heard her reply with a simple, 'Alright,' so he nodded at Ginny.

They Apparated out front of Gringotts and walked into the building together. Harry glanced nervously at Ginny before scratching the back of his neck.

"Why the sudden urge to leave? You just got back."

Ginny bit her lip and looked at Harry before sighing. "You know I love my family, Harry, but as if you haven't heard me say a million times that sometimes I just need to get away from them all. I missed them, but coming home and seeing everyone at once and sitting down for hours explaining everything that happened with my mother and soon to be sister-in-law; well, that's just a little overwhelming."

"Not to mention your ex-boyfriend being here, too," Harry added.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised because I am. Why are you staying there?"

"I…err…I sold the apartment and while I'm looking for a place, I have no where else to stay but here. And, by the way, they never dated."

"Who?" Ginny asked, startled.

"Hermione and Ron. They never dated and they still aren't dating. So, she isn't your soon to be sister-in-law," Harry said, trying to calm himself inside. "She's been with someone else for almost a year."

"Oh-I didn't know. I thought-"

"No- you assumed. You didn't pay attention."

An awkward silence filled the rest of their time together until they were walking out of Gringotts.

"Why did you come home early?" Harry asked.

"Because I missed-"

"No – really, Ginny. Why did you come home early?"

"I - I needed to…err…There is just something I have to do." Ginny said softly. Before he could ask her anything else, she'd Apparated home.

b (AT THE SAME TIME) /b 

"'Mione? Can I speak to you for a moment? Alone?" Ron asked as he walked into the kitchen to find his mother and friend cooking. Hermione nodded and followed Ron up to his room.

"Is Harry here?" he asked when he'd closed the door behind them.

Hermione shook her head. "He left about five minutes ago. He and Ginny went to Gringotts to get money."

Ron nodded. "I lied."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Ron pointed to the bed and she took the hint, sitting down on the edge of the bed and waiting until he began his explanation. He started pacing, much like Harry had this morning.

"I lied. I didn't go to a job interview. Yesterday morning, when I told Harry to go pay for the Quibbler, I scheduled an appointment with St. Mungo's. I've been having morning sickness and I've gained ten pounds in the last two weeks. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't want to worry Harry! I know he noticed my weight but he is too much of a gentleman, you know. Well, I went and they looked over me. They took some tests, too. I just…I don't what happened." He stopped pacing and looked up at Hermione with tears in his eyes.

Hermione jumped up and ran to capture her friend in a hug. "What's going on, Ron?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm having a baby in five months time."

Hermione gasped. She closed her eyes tight and pressed her lips together. When she opened her eyes, she grabbed Ron by the shoulders softly and then went back to sit on the edge of the bed. She sighed.

"I knew you were going to say that."

There was a small silence before she continued, softly. "You told me last week that you used protection. He said that he knew he had to because last year Ginny told him about delivering the baby to those men her second day as a delivery Healer. You both assured me you were being safe! Merlin, Ron, you've only been together for two months! YOU SAID YOU WERE SAFE!"

"WE WERE; most of the time. There were a few times that we ran out or…"

"Got lazy! I just…Oh, Ronald, come here!" Hermione stood up and took Ron into her arms again. She wiped the tears from his eyes and stood on her toes to kiss his forehead. "We'll get through this. But you have to tell Harry right away! That is as soon as he gets home, alright!" Ron nodded.

They both heard a 'pop' from downstairs followed by another and Hermione walked towards the door. "Stay here and sit down. Stress isn't good for the baby. I'll go get Harry." Hermione said before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind her.

Harry walked into the door and slammed it behind him. He was pissed at Ginny. She just decides to come back and interrupt this time with Ron and try to screw everything up by getting to him. If only she could know that she couldn't get to him because he couldn't be taken away from Ron-especially by a woman. He was huffing and pacing and shaking his head.

"The nerve! She just - she just-UGGG! What do we do? We can't tell her! It'll break her heart and she will hate me forever and she will try to get between us!" Harry was shouting. He looked at Ron and locked eyes with him.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered. Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes. He stood up.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO? Try this on for size, Harry! You are afraid of telling my sister we are together, well try telling her this one. Just try to ATTEMPT to explain this one: I AM PREGNANT HARRY!" Ron had lost his nerve and yelled as loud as he could.

Little did he know that Hermione had put a silencing charm around the room before she'd gone down to get Harry. He stood there, gasping for breath and red in the face out of anger. He saw the confusion on Harry's face and looked away.

He had heard Harry's response in his head over and over. This was the point when he left him. This was when Harry would look him over, decide his disgust and leave him. Harry wasn't supposed to react the way he did.

He was suddenly shoved into the door with Harry's lips crushing his own. Their bodies ground together for a small minute before Harry pulled apart to catch air. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Really?" Harry whispered, still breathing heavy from the kiss. Ron nodded. Harry grinned a large smile the size of Texas and buried his face into Ron's neck and kissed it softly.

"Promise?" Harry whispered, his face now settled on Ron's shoulder and his arms wrapped protectively around his neck. Ron slipped his arms around Harry's waist, pulled him tight, and rested his cheek on Harry's head.

"Yeah, Harry."

"When…I mean which time?"

Ron chuckled. "July 31st."

"My birthday." Harry smiled at the memory.

b Flashback /b 

i 

"Alright, now where's my real present?" Harry asked Ron as he sat on the bed and Ron put a silencing charm around his room. Harry thought he knew what the present would be, hence the silencing charm, but when Ron turned around with a black box in his hand, Harry's breath caught in his throat. The box was far too large to be a ring, but it was jewelry and Harry was sure of it.

Ron walked over to the bed and sat next to Harry. He took a deep breath and handed his lover the box. He watched as Harry bit his lip and he leaned down to kiss him softly. Harry shook his head.

"It's only been a month," he whispered.

Ron smiled. He nodded and urged the box further. Harry finally took it and closed his eyes tight, taking a deep breath before at last opening the box. He didn't bother wiping the tear from his face when he saw his present.

Ron took the silver necklace with three hoops lined up horizontally with each other out of the box and held it in his hand for Harry to see better.

"Ron, it's only been a month," Harry repeated.

Ron chuckled softly.

"Gotcha the first time, but I'm actually very aware of that. You see, we've only been together for a month, but – I realize how cliché this is – it has been the best month of my life. I'm keeper, Harry, and I wanted you to have this necklace to remember me. I've," Ron cleared his throat, "I've sort' a loved you for a while now. Didn't want to exactly admit it, even to myself at first, but eventually I learned to accept it. That necklace isn't a binding contract or anything, but more of a reminder that I'm your friend as much as the person who loves you. If you ever decide this isn't what you want, keep the necklace. It's all I ask of-"

Harry kissed him before he could finish. He laid Ron down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He continued the kiss as he took the necklace from Ron's hand and locked it around his own neck. When the kiss broke for air, Harry looked Ron in the eye.

"This is what I want. Forever and for always and if I ever leave you it will be for two minutes to go to the loo. You're it for me, Ronald Weasley," Harry told Ron.

He kissed him again and then removed his own shirt before removing Ron's. Ron quickly engaged in this hurry of stripping their clothes and rid of their pants without interrupting their kissing. When they were completely bare, Harry still straddling Ron, Harry moved down and started nipping and kissing Ron's neck. Ron moaned in pleasure and buried all ten fingers into Harry's hair. Harry spit into his hand and rubbed it onto his hard penis.

"Condoms?" Harry groaned. Ron shook his head.

"In my room," he told him.

Harry bit his lip but obeyed when Ron put his hands on Harry's hips and pulled him closer to his opening. He expertly threw Ron's left leg over his shoulder and guided himself into Ron's welcoming arse. They both groaned and Ron arched his back while Harry grabbed onto Ron's hips. Harry moved to ease the pain and create more satisfaction for them both. They were panting and whimpering each other's names. Ron looked up and grabbed the necklace hanging from Harry's sweaty neck. He let go and pushed his hands against Harry's chest.

Harry looked down at his lover's face that was now a look that Harry loved. Ron's eyes were closed and his face was screwed up and Harry only saw it when they were having sex which turned him on even further. The pleasure and Ron's look was enough for Harry and he spilled over, releasing into Ron at the same time that Ron came.

Harry collapsed onto Ron and lay on top of him with his face buried in his neck. Ron rearranged them and turned them on their sides, and let Harry spoon himself up against him from behind. Harry rested his chin on Ron's shoulder.

"How did you afford it?" Harry asked through his panting, reaching up with one hand and grabbing the necklace.

Ron yawned. "That is me to know and you to ignore. It doesn't matter, Harry. Just keep it no matter what?"

Harry tightened his grip around Ron's waist. "Hey – you're it for me."

b End Flashback /b 

/i 

"How many times did we end up-" Harry started to ask.

"Five, just that night, and twice the next morning. The condoms remained upstairs in my room." They were on the bed now with Harry sitting up against the headboard and Ron lying in his arms.

"You're really not lying, are you?" Harry asked.

"No. We are due in January."

There was a knock at the door followed by Hermione stepping into the room when Ron said his approval. She saw the sight of them and smiled. Harry had his arm draped lazily across Ron's chest and was playing with Ron's hair with his other hand. Ron was holding onto the arm around him, kissing Harry's forearm and leaning his head back into Harry's chest.

"I take it, it went well?" Hermione asked. The boys nodded and she closed the door and grabbed a chair to sit in.

"Wait a moment, Ron, did you just say you're due in January? That's only six months and-"

"Harry, male pregnancies are much different than female. There is time to explain it all later, but for now we will just leave it with the fact that they are a trimester shorter," Hermione explained. "And with male pregnancies, the carrier is usually more weak and tired. Supper is in a few hours and Ron's had quite a bit of shock and stress today, so he should be getting some rest. I'll go down and get a tray of tea and bring it up. The family should be informed more sooner than later but it is up to the two of you as to when exactly you tell them. I'll be back in flash."

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Mmm?" Harry was dozing to sleep already, but there was concern in Ron's voice that couldn't go unnoticed.

"Are you really happy about this? I mean I figured you would be upset and leave-"

"Ron, we are going to have a baby together. You and me. What could make me happier? Besides, I couldn't leave you if I tried. Haven't you heard? You're it for me, Ronald Weasley, you're it."

i A/N: There you all go! Hoped you liked it! There is much more to come so please leave a review and keep on waiting! Thanks so much!

Nicky /i 


	3. And Now to Tell The Family

Chapter 3

"What time is the appointment?" Harry asked Ron as he pulled on a shirt. They were in the bathroom, Ron was taking a shower and Harry was getting ready.

"Half ten. We've got about an hour," Ron answered. The shower turned off and his hand stuck out from behind the curtain. Harry instinctively handed him a towel out of habit.

"I can go, right?" Harry asked, now buttoning his jeans.

"Yeah, you can. Healer Darron asked if you were going to come."

"Wait – he asked specifically if I was going to come?"

"Well – it was more like, 'Is the father going to come?' I said…err…you see, the moment he said I was pregnant, I sort of had your reaction played out in my head. I just didn't think you would happy. I didn't want to get my own hopes up, so I told him that you weren't. Going to come, I mean."

Ron stepped out of the shower and stood behind Harry, the towel wrapped around his waist. Harry put his toothbrush away and wiped his mouth with a towel. He turned around so he was facing his friend who was staring at the ground.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's waist and buried his face in his neck. "I'm sorry you felt that way. I'm more than happy, though. I'm ecstatic." He moved a hand to rest on Ron's stomach. "That's our baby in there. How could I miss an appointment for our baby? How could I leave you?" He kissed Ron lightly. "I'll say it as many times as it takes for you to get it in your thick head. You. Are. It. For. Me. Ron Weasley, you are it."

Ron leaned in for another kiss.

"Mmm," Harry hummed into Ron's mouth. They both smiled.

"I'd better be it for you, Harry Potter," Ron whispered.

Harry chuckled. "Or what? You goin' a punish me, Weasley."

"Yes! I'm goin' a show you who's king!" Ron held up a finger.

Harry shook his head. "Too bad I already know that Weasley is the king."

"Nope. Weasley is _your_ king."

They kissed again.

Harry pulled away. "You need to get ready. And I need to go talk to Ginny."

"Wait," Ron stopped him before he opened the door, "you're going to tell her right now? By yourself?"

Harry nodded. "I have to, love. I need to do this by myself. It would rip her apart if she hears it with the family. I have a feeling she will go for a walk in the woods afterward or something. We can tell the rest of the family at breakfast."

Ron nodded. Harry leaned in a kissed him softly again before leaving the bathroom. He walked down to the kitchen where he knew he would find Ginny having a cup of coffee.

"Oh, Harry, I needed to talk to you, too," Ginny told him when he asked her to step out into the garden for a word. "After you, of course."

Harry took a deep breath. "I know you think I left you because I didn't love you anymore. I can't let you think that any longer _because_ I love you. You are the sister I never had. That was always the problem, though, Gin. I always loved you, I was just never _in_ love with you."

Ginny's head dropped and Harry reached out, bringing her chin up so she was looking him in the eye. "This is going to be hard, but you must here me out. Please,"

Ginny nodded, tears forming in her eyes but not falling.

"You sort of, were there at the right time, I guess. I fell in love with someone, but I knew I could never tell them. At a bad time in my life, you came along. I needed someone to take my mind off of the one thing I couldn't have. You did that for me. I think that's why I stayed with you for so long. I felt like I owed it to you since you stayed with me through such a hard time. And I think that I just felt safe with you. I knew how much you loved me and I felt like I could never be hurt if I was with you. It was sort of a comfort thing, I guess. But you've got to know the truth, now, and I didn't want you to find out from anyone else. I wanted to tell you myself."

Ginny walked over to a tree and sat down. "You're right. This is hard."

Harry smiled, comfortingly. "It's about to get a lot worse."

Ginny looked up at him, tears still brimming her eyes. But she wouldn't cry, and he knew this. He knew her well. "Please just get it over with."

"It was Ron."

Ginny looked over at him. She was clearly confused. "Don't change the subject, Harry."

"Damn it, Ginny, this isn't easy. I'm not changing the subject. I fell for Ron in my sixth year. I knew I couldn't be with him, so I went for you. The next year, when I was seventeen and we defeated Voldemort, you were my comfort again. But after two years, I realized that just because I was staying with you, I could never love you back the way you loved me. I wasn't being fair and I was sick of using you. I didn't deserve you, and it took me too long to find that out."

Ginny had gasped at first when she'd realized what Harry was saying. Now she was going against her own wishes and she was crying. She flinched when he reached an arm out to her.

"I'm sorry for not loving you the way I should've. I'm sorry for using you," Harry whispered.

She shook her head. "I understand that you needed to leave me, I'm not upset about that. I went to Charlie to recover from that, and I have, Harry! You leaving made me realize that I had known we wouldn't end up together from the start. I always knew your heart was somewhere else. You must understand that I wouldn't be this upset if it were some other woman. Hell, I wouldn't be this upset if it was some other man. But my brother?"

Harry shook his head. "I know it's wrong, and I'm sorry. I never thought that anything would happen between him and I. It never occurred to me that if I left you I would be leaving you _for_ your brother. When I did leave you, I thought I was leaving you _because _of your brother."

Ginny was shaking her head again. "You never _thought _anything would happen? It has?"

"Yes. Two months ago, we got locked at Grimmauld Place and the truth sort of, came out. I guess he loves me, too." When he spoke these words, they were soft. He was allowing Ginny to soak everything in before jabbing the last knife.

"Why are you telling me this, now?" Ginny whispered through her tears.

"Because you need to know. I didn't think it right to tell you the day you got here. I wanted to tell you with Ron, but…things changed last night. There is more to the story of us that we've just found out, but I wanted to tell you first. Before anyone else knows."

Ginny closed her eyes tight and held her breath. She had a feeling she knew what was coming next. That was the result of being a delivery healer. She knew a lot of answers before they came.

"We are due in January. He went to St. Mungo's yesterday, not a job interview."

Ginny let out an exaggerated huff. She took a couple deep breaths, wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffed, and then started picking at her nails. "What time is your appointment today?"

Harry knew she would know everything about it which is why he didn't put too much explanation into it. "Half ten. I was actually wondering if-"

"No, Harry. I couldn't, I'm sorry. I love my brother and-," she took a deep breath, "I just can't be his Delivery Healer. Not when I need to swallow this and train to become an Auror. Besides, Harry, you know I quit from St. Mungo's months ago. I want to fight the bad wizards more that heal them."

Harry nodded. "I understand. I just thought I'd ask. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Without another word, Ginny got up and walked into the woods, proving further how much Harry knew her. He stayed sitting against the tree for a couple minutes before pulling himself together and standing to walk inside.

One look at the clock told him it was ten. He walked up the stairs to Ron's bedroom where Ron was making the bed.

"That took a while. How'd she take it?" Ron asked without looking up from his task.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure, actually. She said it'd been one thing if it was another woman or even another man, but she couldn't take it that it was her brother. She said she loved you and her two months with Charlie helped her get over me. She said that me leaving was what made her realize that she'd known all along it wouldn't work out for us. The only thing she said about the baby was, 'when is our appointment today' and when I asked her to be our DH she said she couldn't swallow us and this and be our Healer. Then she walked off into the woods."

Ron walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Just like you said she would."

Harry nodded, snaking his arms around Ron's waist.

"So she didn't take it too bad, but she didn't take it well, either," Ron concluded. "We got it over with, though, didn't we?"

Harry nodded. "I'm hungry."

"Me, too."

"Are we going to tell them now?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we have some breakfast, go to the appointment, and then when we come back, we'll make the announcement."

Harry sighed before pulling away. He placed a hand on Ron's stomach lightly and let it rest there for a moment. Then Ron took the hand from his stomach into his own. He led them down the stairs and to the kitchen.

When they walked in, they noticed that Bill and Fleur had arrived with their daughter, Contesque, who was currently in the arms of her grandmother. Fred and George were there as well and were sitting around the table with Mr. Weasley, their oldest brother, his wife, and Hermione.

"'Ello, 'arry and Ronald! Eet es so very good to see you both!" Fleur exclaimed with her accent. She got up and kissed them each on the cheek.

"Err…so you and Ginny…?" Bill asked, taking notice to Ron's and Harry's hands tangled together.

"Hello to you, too, Bill," Ron stated simply. They walked over to Mrs. Weasley at the sink. Ron gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before taking his niece onto a hip.

"Sorry, that was rude," Bill said.

"A bit, yeah," Ron told him calmly as he began bouncing the little girl on his hip. She giggled making Ron smile.

"Don't worry about it. Yeah, Ginny and I…err…we broke it off a couple months ago," Harry explained.

"Actually, we sort of have an announcement," Ron told the room.

Harry looked over and locked eyes with Ron's questioning ones. He nodded his consent and walked over to Ron.

Ron put the toddler onto the floor. He took a deep breath, and dove in. "You have probably noticed, especially those of you living in the house, that Harry and I are…involved. We didn't try to hide it, mostly because we knew we couldn't. We've been…err…involved…for about two months now. But this isn't what we wanted to tell you."

It was at this point that Harry walked behind Ron, wrapped his arms around his waist to rest his hands on his stomach, and put his chin on his shoulder. Ron leaned into the touch and took a deep breath, realizing that he didn't have to announce this on his own.

"Ron went to St. Mungo's yesterday. He hasn't been feeling well. We go back today in a quarter of an hour; together," Harry explained.

"We're pregnant," Ron finished, his head held high and a hand now entwined with one of Harry's hands on his stomach.

Fleur and Mrs. Weasley gasped. An uncomfortable silence settled upon the room.

"I did not know that wizards could get pregnant," Fleur whispered in shock.

"Actually, it's quite common. Ginny delivered as many pregnancies to men as she did for women. She had to deliver a baby to a man on her second day as a DH. She told us the story that night over dinner. Do' you remember?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

They both nodded their heads.

"Boys…you…you aren't married!" Mrs. Weasley sputtered.

Harry suddenly relaxed from his tense position. He pulled Ron closer. His fear had been that Mrs. Weasley just plain wouldn't accept them. He thought she and Mr. Weasley would be furious with them and throw them out. He had no idea that she would be upset that they weren't married.

"I know, mum, but we will work it out," Ron comforted her.

"What name will the baby take, then? Since you aren't married, which name will the baby take?" Mr. Weasley asked, curiously, not angrily.

"We will all cross that road when we come to it. For now, before Harry and Ron leave for the appointment in five minutes, let's just treasure this moment. These boys, these wonderful men," Hermione began to point to each family member as she spoke about them, "They are your sons – your brother and his best friend – your brother-in-law and fellow Triwizard champion – my best friends in the whole wide world. And they are finally together and they are having a baby. Why can't we all just take in this moment as they announce it to us with our trust?"

Harry let go of Ron and walked over to Hermione to hug her deeply. He was touched by her words and her strength. Ron came up behind them and joined the hug. He was crying, but that was okay, seeing as the state he was in.

Soon, one by one, each family member gave Ron and Harry a hug in turn.

"Don't ever tell him I said this, but you picked a good one, mate," George whispered into Harry's ear when they hugged. Harry smiled.

"I had a feeling I did," he whispered back.

But time came faster than they'd thought it would, and soon they were five minutes late. They said good-bye to everyone and made them all promise to stay for dinner to talk more. Then they walked into the front room and kissed lightly before Apparating away to St. Mungo's.

_A/N: There you go! Hoped you like it! Thanks for reading, now REVIEW! _

_-Nicky_


	4. One Step Closer

Chapter 4

One Step Closer

WouldYouBeCavalier: Sorry about the wait! Finals for school are this week and I have been swamped with studying and projects! I'm glad you enjoy it, though, and it is because of you that I took some time away from studying to finish this chapter. :)

Nicky

"Yum, I've forgotten what you taste like," Ron whispered as he sucked on Harry's neck. He was pressed up against Harry whose back was shoved into the wall.

"After two days?" Harry asked between breaths. He bucked his hips forward at the touch of Ron's hand as he pulled Harry's pants down.

Harry wanted to lift up his arms and let Ron take his shirt off, he wanted to reach up and lift Ron's shirt off, he wanted to take Ron over to the bed to lie down and do him nice and slow. But right now, his body said otherwise. The moment Ron's pants were at his ankles and Ron's hands were on Harry's chest, waiting to pull the shirt off, Harry was already aroused enough to cum. But he kept it in and controlled himself enough to grab hold of Ron's shoulders and lightly push him into the wall.

Ron responded as if reading Harry's mind. He put his hands up on the wall and leaned into it. He became hard the moment he felt the lubricant on his arse and he gasped as Harry rather fiercely entered his body. His stomach grew tight and he closed his eyes tight. Harry gripped his hips. The pain changed to pleasure as Harry began to move.

In and out. Back and forth. Again and again.

Ron felt his own prick swell and fisted it for the last pangs of orgasm before reaching completion at the sound of Harry's moan.

Harry followed quickly, thrusting into Ron one final time before emptying himself into his lover. He stayed, pressed up against Ron afterward, each of them catching their breath and savoring the moment.

Ron gave a huff of discontent when Harry's dick left him but leaned back into the body behind him. Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's waist.

"We've had a good morning, I think. You agree?" Harry asked lightly, starting to sway back and forth holding Ron close.

Ron smiled. "I'd say."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh, hello, dears," Mrs. Weasley grabbed each boy into a huge hug as they walked into the kitchen where she was cooking an early supper. "I just cannot believe it, I just cannot!" She kissed Ron's cheek and made him blush.

"Thanks mum," he grumbled.

"I think what he means to say, Mrs. Weasley is that we are still in shock, ourselves," Harry told her. He grabbed Ron's hand and led him to a seat at the table where Fred, George, and Bill were already sitting.

"So, what did your Healer tell you?" Bill asked. "I've been through the process of child birth, when Fleur was pregnant, but I've never known how different a male pregnancy is."

Harry shrugged. "It isn't that much different, I suppose. We are due in January. We have halves instead of trimesters. Each is three months long. We aren't allowed to take concealment potions nor cast concealment charms, like a female can. And the baby is more fragile in a male's body, so we need to take it easy for the next five months. Just the basics, mainly."

Fred chuckled lightly.

"What?" Harry asked obliviously.

George shook his head. "My twin brother here just couldn't help but notice that everything you said referred to 'we'. _We_ are due then, _we_ can't do this,_ we _need to do this. Now that you are having a baby together, you are like one person."

"They have to be. Having a baby isn't something that a person can do alone, no matter what they think. It is serious and hard and you learn to trust your partner in a way you never could before. It is something done together. They may not be married, but they _are _having a baby together. And that makes all the difference. Trust me on this one; I know from experience," Bill said.

"In other words, we can't just think for ourselves any longer. We must think for each other and the baby as well," Ron explained.

"Boys, I'm so proud of you! You've become such gentleman!" Mrs. Weasley praised as she gave each Bill and Ron a hug.

"Oh, I've almost forgotten! Ginny, wait a minute; Ginny!" Harry called as Ginny made her way into the house and started up the stairs.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Harry got up from his seat and shook his head. "It's nothing, I'll be right back."

As Ron and his family watched Harry run out of the kitchen and after his sister, something pulled on his heart. It seemed he had seen Harry chase after Ginny too many times in his life, and now that he was finally Ron's, he shouldn't be chasing after other girls. But it hadn't always been Ginny. Harry and Hermione had been involved for about two weeks a while back. And there was also Cho. But now it wasn't fair, and the jealousy was creeping its way back into Ron's chest.

"So, Ronny, know what that's about?" Fred asked.

Ron shook his head. It took all of the energy in his body to turn his head away from the now empty staircase.

XxXxXx

"Ginny, please open the door," Harry pleaded as he knocked softly on her bedroom door.

There was a moment of silence before Harry heard the door unlock. He was relieved. She opened the door slowly, looked up at him with a blotchy face, and then sniffed.

Harry offered a smile, but she didn't return it.

"Is there something you needed?" she asked, calmly.

"Yeah, there is. You said this morning that there was something you wanted to tell me?"

Ginny hesitated. There was something she wanted to tell him. Something big.

"You should come sit down," she told him.

He walked into her room and moved the chair from her desk so that it was next to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for her to take the seat in the chair.

"Harry," she started.

Harry shut his eyes. He knew what was coming. She was pregnant. He opened his eyes and they darted right to her stomach. Nothing. She was as skinny as she'd always been. Surely if she were pregnant she would be showing. She must be at least four months along. He'd left her three months ago and they most definitely didn't sleep together in that last month together.

There was, of course, the concealment charm. But the Healer had said that concealment charms were not meant for pregnancies, only for other things. He'd said that concealment charms were harmful to unborn children. Ginny _was_ a Healer. Surely she wouldn't put her baby in danger.

"Are you listening?" Ginny asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Harry blurted.

Ginny gasped. "And what exactly would make you presume that? Did you hear anything I just told you?"

Harry couldn't help but feel relieved. Ginny wasn't pregnant. Everything was fine. He shook his head. "Lost in thought. Sorry, say it again."

Ginny sighed and shook her head. She sat down in the chair and faced Harry. "I'm leaving early. I'm not waiting the full two months."

Harry screwed up his face. "What? Why?"

"I can't live here right now. I'm sorry, Harry, I just can't. I know that it is going to take a while for me to accept that you've left me for my brother. And it's going to take even longer for me to accept that you are having a child with him. I can't recover from this if I'm living here…with the both of you. I'm going to stay with Luna Lovegood. For the next two months before Auror training. I just need to get away. You understand?"

Her eyes asked for the answer to her last question so deeply. She wanted him to understand. She needed him to understand. So Harry pushed the hurt to the back of his mind and straightened his face into an understanding smile.

"Yes, I do. And I'm sure everyone else will, 's well. It was a big blow to us all, but you especially. You need to recover from it the only way you know how; alone. I'm sorry, Ginny, I really am. But I couldn't stay with you and love someone else, let alone it be Ron. Please understand that. Someday, at least," Harry soothed.

He reached his hand to where hers was lying in her lap. He rested his on top of hers. She jumped and pulled away from the touch as if it were fire and fixed a look of complete disappointment onto her face.

Her eyes told him that she didn't understand. She didn't understand him or his reasons. But the softness in her words told him that she would try to understand. Harry felt it odd that no matter what, when you loved someone, you would do anything for them; even if it melt killing you in the process.

"Yes, well. Please don't tell anyone, Harry. Hermione knows, but that is all. No one, Harry. I'd like to leave in silence," she pleaded.

Harry nodded. "Alright, if you wish,"

He noted that her expression changed, but didn't have to opportunity to catch its meaning because she quickly looked down at her lap. He took this as his key and got up slowly to leave, closing the door softly behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Potter, where've ya been?" Ron asked curiously as Harry entered the room.

Ron was currently sitting on the bed looking through a Quidditch magazine.

Harry walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Had to talk to Gin about something,"

Ron jumped slightly as Harry's hand gripped his ankle. "How the bloody hell did your hands get so damn cold? And what took you so long? Surely you haven't been talking to Ginny for the last thirty minutes?"

Harry chuckled, lightly. "No, I didn't talk with her for that long. I just had to ask her something quickly. I had to run an errand after that. Sorry, Weasley, but I do have a life besides you,"

Ron grunted. "Right, like I believe _that_ one. Soon, your life will be nothing but this…this..." He started pointing at his stomach, looking for a word to describe what was inside of it.

"Miracle?"

Ron was stunned. He gasped a little by the touching word Harry had just said.

"What? You don't think it is?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head slowly. "It isn't that I don't…I just, I didn't think that _you_…"

"Well start believing it, love, 'cuz it's the truth,"

That night Harry got shagged seven ways from Sunday.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"No, I said no! Leave Krum the hell alone! He came by about a week ago and told me about this situation! I'm sorry, Wood, but his wife is due at the end of the week. He WILL be out until his wife and baby are ready for him to come back! It is just training, alright? There isn't another match for a few months," Harry barked at the head staring at him from the fire.

"Harry, we _need _him! We've scouted a lot of rookies from Hogwarts this year and he is Captain!" Oliver Wood shouted.

"I am the manager of this team! You are only the coach. You've never had kids, you don't know the situation! I have a pregnant man up in my room right now, trying to sleep and you are shouting from our fireplace. I'll only say this once, Wood, so keep your bloody ears open. If you disturb me or Krum one more time about this issue: You. Are. Fired."

"Alright, Harry, you're the boss. Take care of our favorite Weasley,"

And the head was gone.

"I'm not asleep. Just so you know," Ron said from the stairs behind Harry.

Harry turned and walked to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Ron's waist and pulled him close. "You should be,"

Ron pushed him away. "I can't sleep. Ginny's gone."

_A/N: Okay, there it is. There really isn't _that_ much point to this chapter except to get across that Harry and Ron are in love, Ginny is leaving (left), and Harry is the manager of the Chudley Cannons (is that right?) Anyways - sorry for the long wait! I'll start on the next chapter soon! Please leave a review!_

_Nicky_


	5. Hormones Kick In

Hormones Kick In

_A/N: Alrighty, guys – this chapter is fairly clean, except for some language. I particularly like this chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much and sorry for the long wait!_

_Nicky_

"I can't sleep. Ginny's gone,"

Harry stared at Ron with an unreadable expression. How in the world was he going to explain this?

"She left a note. A note! She disappears with so much as a goodbye and all she leaves behind is a bloody note? Who in the hell does she think she is?" Ron asked, clearly hysterical.

"She said goodbye. I was there when the owl came for her. She had no choice, Ronald! Get a grip!" Hermione demanded.

"You get a fucking grip," he muttered.

Hermione quickly exchanged a look with Harry. Ginny had mentioned that Harry knew. But Hermione didn't expect Harry to lie to the man he loved; especially when that man was carrying Harry's baby.

Harry gave a weak, noncommittal smile. He walked around Ron so that he would place his hands on Ron's hips and steer him into the kitchen. "Let's go have something to eat while we wait for the rest of the family to come down. Your father is in the loo and your mother came down a while ago to start breakfast. You're no good without food."

By the time Harry was done talking, they had reached the kitchen. Harry sat his friend down at the table and went to get some juice.

"Good morning, dears. Did you get a good sleep last night? Harry, I heard you yelling at that Oliver Wood in there. That is so nice of you to stick up for Viktor Krum! Where's Ginny? The twins are coming over for breakfast, your father is washing up, Bill and Fleur are getting the baby ready, you three are here," Mrs. Weasley counted off with her fingers. "Where's Ginny, then? Surely she isn't still asleep?" Mrs. Weasley waited for an answer, positive that one of the three in the room could tell her.

"She's gone," Ron muttered.

"I beg your pardon? She's where?"

"Mrs. Weasley, we need to have a conversation with the entire family. You see, Ginny had to leave, and she's left me to explain it to everyone," Hermione announced.

As if on cue Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur and the baby, Fred, and George walked into the kitchen.

Harry grabbed the glass of juice he'd poured and walked back over to the table. He nudged Ron's shoulder and Ron silently stood up, letting Harry sit down, and then sat down on Harry's lap. He leaned down and buried his face into Harry's neck, breathing in his smell and drinking in the moment.

Harry hummed his content and smiled when Ron snuggled closer.

Mrs. Weasley put all of the food on the table and Harry watched with a grin as it took almost ten minutes for the Weasley clan to get seated and situated at the table.

When everyone was sitting and had filled their plates with their first serving of the morning, Hermione stood and cleared her throat. "Everyone, I have an announcement. Ginny has left for the summer. Late last night, she received an owl from the Auror department at the Ministry that told her to leave and not to tell anyone where she was going. She wanted me to tell you that she is safe and that she assumes that this is some sort of pre-test of some kind before actual Auror training begins in two months."

Ron snorted. "Pre-test," he mumbled under his breath.

Harry nudged him in the ribs and then put his chin on Ron's shoulder. He felt his own ear touch Ron's and snuggled closer.

"D' you know if she'll be able to send an owl to us to assure us she is safe?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione nodded. "She will be able to, but we can't send one back, because her destination is secret,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ron, we're late! We have to leave, _now_!" Harry shouted up the stairs.

It had been two weeks since Ginny had left and those weeks had been – for the most part – uneventful. Ron had gotten bigger. Not too much bigger, but he was now showing. He was one fourth of the way done with his pregnancy, and the morning sickness was just getting worse. Not to mention that he wasn't used to having a stomach at all, so everything already took more effort.

Ron came slouching down the stairs with glum frown on his face. "Don't rush me, Potter. You didn't spend nearly two hours in the loo this morning did you?"

"Actually, I did, if you've already forgotten! I was sitting next to you the entire time," Harry said lightly.

Ron gave Harry a death-glare. "But you weren't the one retching his brains out, were you?"

Harry walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the redhead softly. "I'm sorry, love. But whatever you need, remember that I'm here, will you? We are in this together. I promise,"

Ron looked away. "Why are you so perfect to me?"

Harry's face grew serious and he grabbed Ron's chin to turn his face. When Ron's eyes finally met Harry's, he could feel energy passing through their gaze. "Because, Ronald Weasley. You're it for me. When will you understand that?"

A tear fell down Ron's cheek and Harry wiped it away with his thumb.

"I don't deserve you," Ron whispered.

"You're right. You deserve much much better. But I'm all you got, boy, so take it or leave it," Harry said matter-of-factly, trying to change the mood.

Ron gave Harry a look of such love that he knew Ron was taking it. He smiled and grabbed the pregnant man's hand, leading him to the fire place so they could get to their appointment at St. Mungo's.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter," Healer Darron greeted them as they shook his hand.

"Good morning, Healer," they replied.

The Healer made Ron lay back on the bed he was sitting on. He started to feel Ron's stomach softly. "How has Baby Weasley been this past week?"

Harry felt a tug at his heart. _'Baby Weasley'_. He needed to change that. This baby wasn't just a Weasley. It was as much a Potter as it was a Weasley. Then again, it didn't need the name to prove that, did it? It might be safer to name the baby a Weasley. Who would want to be a Potter, anyway? He certainly didn't. He never wanted his baby to go through what he went through as a child. If that meant naming it a Weasley, then he would write the birth certificate himself. He would just have to put off that conversation until later. Until after the surprise tonight.

"_The_ baby is fine. It isn't a Weasley, Healer Darron," Ron corrected.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. So you two've decided to marry, then? It is Baby Potter, now?" the Healer asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, not a Potter. It has as much Weasley blood as it does Potter blood," Harry assured him.

The tone in Harry's voice when he said that made Ron concerned. It seemed as if Harry didn't want the baby to be named Potter. Did that mean that Harry didn't want anything to do with the baby? Yes, Ron decided, it meant that Harry wanted no attachment to this baby whatsoever.

"We haven't really discussed what the baby will be named, yet. And no, by the way, we aren't getting married," Ron clarified.

What had that meant? Harry couldn't help but think that Ron was just now saying that he didn't want to marry Harry. His stomach flipped. He thought that Ron loved him. But it was more than obvious that he wanted nothing to do with a marriage to Harry. His breath caught in his throat and he stumbled back a few steps.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" Healer Darron asked.

Harry nodded. "Fine, I think I'll just go wait outside,"

"I think that's a good idea," Ron grumbled, staring at his feet, though lying down.

Ron didn't look up until he heard the door close behind Harry.

"Right, then I'm going to go get a couple potions for the baby's health. It looks like we'll be able to find out the sex of the baby in another week or so. You're quite a bit larger than most men this far along, but the baby might just be big. We want to sort of slow down the growth a bit so that he or she doesn't get too big too fast. If that happens, we might have to deliver early. That is very a dangerous procedure because the baby already gets three less months in your body than in a woman's. Next week, if you are quite a bit larger, still, I might have to give you a potion to slow the growth. For now, though, I'll just get the health potion. Be back in jiffy," Healer Darron explained.

Ron nodded, scared to death. He didn't want his baby in danger. He would do whatever it was he needed to do in order to keep this baby safe. He didn't look up when he heard the door close behind Healer Darron, but couldn't help it when he heard the door open again and saw Harry walk in, staring at the ground; sulking.

"If you don't want to marry me, just say it to my face. You don't need to hint at it to our Healer," Harry growled quietly.

Ron screwed up his face and started to sit up. Because of his frustration and flustered-ness, his efforts weren't working and he had about given up, but Harry was at his side like a bullet, helping him until Ron was sitting up with his back against the headboard of the bed.

"You don't need to help me. I know you want nothing to do with this baby. You're doing the fucking noble thing and sticking by my side throughout the pregnancy. Don't anyone dare suggest naming this baby a Potter, though, because we wouldn't want to attach it to you in any way. Well, I have news for you, Potter: I don't want your damn help. Not anymore," Ron muttered dangerously.

"Noble thing? Who the fuck do you think you are: Ginny? I gave up doing the right thing and I started doing the thing I wanted most when I left your damn sister FOR YOU! I don't want this baby to be a Potter because it is too dangerous. I don't want this baby to be a Potter because the last thing in the world I want is for our baby to go through the same fucking thing I went through growing up! YOU DON'T HAVE TO MARRY ME, WEASLEY, BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS BABY AWAY FROM ME! Leaving me would be ripping my heart enough. Taking our baby from me would kill me," Harry admitted, his voice cracking in the last sentence.

Ron was stunned. "I want my baby to be a Potter," he said through his tears. "I would never dream of taking him or her away from you,"

Ron stared up at Harry through his watery eyes with a miserable look on his face. Harry broke down and walked closer to Ron, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him tight. He hid his face in Ron's neck and didn't try to stifle the sobs that came freely.

"I would never have the strength or ability to leave you, Harry. That alone would kill me," Ron whispered into Harry's hair as he pulled him tighter.

"He told me about his concern. Please don't let our baby come early. Please don't let our child be put into danger," Harry cried, muffled from the fact that he was speaking into Ron's neck.

Ron didn't need any more explanation of what Harry was talking about. He pulled on Harry's shirt and Harry silently climbed onto the bed with Ron. His crying had died down, but he still had his face buried in Ron's neck.

"Alright, love, it's fine. We will do anything and everything to keep our baby safe, right?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, his hair rubbing Ron's shoulder.

"I love you, Harry. I want to marry you. I won't ever take our baby from you. Never think that. Just please, don't stay with me because you have to," Ron whispered.

Harry pulled his head back so he could stare Ron in the eyes. "You're it for me, Ron! And not because I don't have a choice, because I do,"

Ron kissed him sweetly, but Harry pulled away again.

"I want you to hear me loud and clear, alright? I choose you, Ron. I choose you,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We should be able to find out the sex of the baby next week," Ron told the family over dinner that night.

Everyone looked up at this sudden statement and smiled. Harry and Ron hadn't spoken about the check-up at St. Mungo's all day. Everyone could tell something bad had happened, but they shrugged off every question shot at them.

"You didn't tell me that," Harry said quietly.

Everyone instantly knew what had happened: they had fought. They could all hear the hurt in Harry's voice, and knew that the only reason he wouldn't know was if he left the room after their fight, and never heard the Healer say it.

"I'm sorry, love, I just thought he told you when he told you everything else," Ron explained, choosing his words carefully.

"What did you two fight about?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry and Ron shot her equally furious looks.

"Sorry for asking, but it is so obvious. Besides, you're obviously over it now, and you would be after tonight if you weren't," she said.

Ron expression changed to one of puzzlement. "Why, what's tonight?"

Harry glared fire at Hermione.

"Nothing, it's just that you don't seem to stay at odds with each other for long, is all," Mr. Weasley recovered.

"Alright, dears, go on and I'll call you in when dessert is ready," Mrs. Weasley demanded as she stood from her seat to collect dishes.

Everyone did as they were told. Bill took the baby into the front room while Fleur helped Mrs. Weasley with the dishes. Mr. Weasley went into the front room, as well, to read a report from work. Hermione started to help clear the table, silently.

Harry got up from his seat and grabbed Ron's hand to help him up. He started to lead Ron outside, talking all the way.

"I had originally planned to do this two weeks ago. Wood suggested a nice jewelry store and I ordered it a while ago," Harry explained, still leading Ron outside and around the garden, leaving no room for Ron to talk. "And then we found out you were having our baby. I still wanted to do it, so last week, the night before Ginny left, when I came come with cold hands and told you that I was 'running an errand', I was really picking up the ring from the jeweler."

They had reached the spot in the garden that Harry had been searching for, so he stopped. He turned so that Ron and him were face to face, surrounded by beautiful flowers and plants that Ron assumed his mother and Hermione must have done while they were at the appointment this morning.

"The reason I waited to do this was nothing more than to let the other, bigger, announcement die down a bit; which it has," Harry continued, grabbing Ron's hand. "I don't want you thinking that this is because of the baby. The baby just adds to the excitement of it. I'm asking you for no other reason than I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to call you my boyfriend, or just the father of my baby. I want – for the rest of my life – to call you my husband. I'm asking you now if you want the same,"

Harry got down on one knee, taking a small black box out of his pocket and opening it to Ron. "Marry me?"

Ron instantly started to cry. He didn't know what to say. He definitely hadn't expected this. Well – he _had_ expected Harry to do the _noble thing_ and propose because of the baby. But this wasn't that.

He heard Harry's breath quicken and realized he must be totally freaking the hell out of him right now. "Yes; yes of course! Why did it take you so long?"

Ron pulled Harry up to his feet again and pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck and continued to cry.

"For a second there, I thought you might say no," Harry admitted.

He heard Ron chuckle through his tears. "Upset?" he asked.

Ron pulled Harry to him tight and pressed his face into Harry's neck deeper. "Ecstatic,"

It was Harry's turn to chuckle now as Ron pulled back and wiped his face, muttering, "Damn hormones,"

Harry shook his head and pulled Ron into a passionate kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he told the red head when they broke apart.

Ron smiled weakly. "Are you sure you want to marry me?" he asked. This really meant, '_Are you sure this istn' about the baby?'_

Harry kissed the pregnant man's lips lightly. He opened the little box again, took out a gold ring, and slipped it gracefully onto Ron's finger. He smiled when he heard Ron's voice catch in his throat.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Harry told him. _'This has nothing to do with the baby,'_

_A/N: Hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think. Thanks so much!_

_Nicky_


	6. A Tear of Happiness

_A/N: Alright so this chapter is VERY short, and I'm sorry about that. School is whipping my ass for sure. I'll get another one up soon! Look for it by the end of the week! ;)_

"SUPPER!" Mrs. Weasley announced from the kitchen.

"We'd better go in before your mother has a cow," Harry chuckled to Ron as he grabbed him by the hand and started to pull him toward the door.

Ron looked around the garden at all of the flowers and marveled at how gorgeous it was. He looked down at his free hand studied the new ring that was wrapped around his finger. He wiped a tear from his face and tugged on Harry's hand.

Harry looked back at him questioningly before stopping. "What's wrong, love?"

Ron bit his lip. "I don't want to go inside."

Harry screwed up his face. "What? Why not?"

Ron looked down at his ring again before staring into Harry's eyes. He quickly diverted his eyes again so that he was staring at the ground.

"Ronald, what's wrong? Huh? What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?" Harry asked, pulling Ron closer and wrapping his arms around the red head's waist.

"I'm just waiting for you to take it back. It can't be possible that you actually just proposed. I'm just waiting for this to end," Ron whispered.

Harry shook his head and kissed Ron's forehead. He buried his face in Ron's neck and started placing kisses all over it. "I'm never ever taking back what I just asked you. And you better not take back your answer. This is really happening. And we are going to walk back into that kitchen, announce our announcement, have a piece of pie, and go upstairs so I can thank you in my favorite way."

Ron chuckled and wiped his face again. He was sick of crying. He didn't mind being pregnant save the hormones and morning sickness. He kissed Harry deep and took a slow breath before letting his fiancé lead him into the kitchen.

"Ah, there you two are! Where'd you go off to?" Mrs. Weasley asked them as she hustled them into a seat and started to pass the plates around the table.

"Yeah, Harry, where did you go off to?" Hermione asked with a twinkle in her eye that Ron didn't miss.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sure they will get to that," Mr. Weasley comment softly as he took a seat.

Ron screwed up his face and looked back and forth from Mr. Weasley's slight smile, to Hermione's mysterious eyes. "What the bloody hell? Did you both know? Who else knew?"

"Ronald! Watch your mouth! And what in the name of Merlin are you on about?" Mrs. Weasley eyed the couple suspiciously as she took her seat at the table.

Harry smiled and stood so he could stand behind Ron's seat. He started to rub Ron's shoulders and felt his smile spread wider when he felt Ron relax. "We have an announcement."

Everyone at the table stared at the boys in anticipation.

"They're having triplets, aren't they?" Fred asked.

Harry chuckled. "Um, actually, no, we don't even find out the sex of the baby until next week,"

"Damn, I was really hoping to win that one!" Fred exclaimed, clearly disappointed.

George smiled at his twin and held out his hand, waiting for Fred to place money there.

"Would you both stop betting on my life and it's events, already?" Ron yelled, clearly upset.

Harry started to rub his shoulders again, sighing as the tension was once again relaxed. "Alright, so here goes nothing,"

"Harry's asked me to marry him," Ron blurted out. "And I've accepted."

Mrs. Weasley shrieked and then shot up from her seat and charged at the boys. She yanked Ron up from his seat and grabbed him in a tight hug. Then she grabbed Harry and did the same. "Finally! You two have finally figured it out!"

"Figured what out?" Ron asked, his voice muffled from the fabric of Bill's shirt as his family passed him around, taking turns hugging him.

"Figured out that you two are meant to be together!" Hermione exclaimed, kissing Ron's cheek and pulling him to her tightly.

"I thought you knew, already. How did you and dad know?" Ron asked.

"Harry asked for my approval, Ron. He wanted to make sure it was alright that he take my youngest son's hand in marriage," Mr. Weasley explained as he pulled Harry next to him and patted his shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley sniffed. She walked slowly back to Harry and stood in front of him. She let a tear fall down her cheek, but Harry didn't worry because he knew that it was a tear of happiness. She laid her hand on Harry's face. "You asked for Arthur's permission?"

Harry nodded.

"How did we get so lucky? How did we get blessed with you for our son?" she whispered.

It was a rhetorical question, everyone knew, and so the room stayed quiet. Everyone watched as she pulled him into another hug. But this time it was different. This time it was as if she was trying to make sure he didn't disappear. It was like a mother hugging her long lost son. And no one could take their eyes away from the scene as Harry melted into her arms as if he'd been waiting for a mother like that for his entire life. And no one missed the tear that fell down Harry's face. But Mrs. Weasley didn't worry because she knew that it was a tear of happiness.


	7. How Could I Land a Bloke Like You

Chapter 7

How could I land a bloke like you

_This chapter is really racey, more than I've done. Ron's pregnant, see? The answers will come at a later time. I hope everyone had a good time reading the 7__th__ book. I was amazing, but wanting more. Anyways, I'm terribly sorry it took so long for this chapter, I hope you like it and you should know that I will never make you wait that long again!_

_Thanks so much! Please review!_

_-Andy_

* * *

"Orange. No, wait! Gold. Yeah, gold. Harry, what do you think?" Ron asked his fiancé as they sat in the kitchen of the Burrow picking out the colors for the upcoming wedding.

"Gold. I agree. Our Gryffindor colors. Black dress robes, though, gold would be over-doing it," Harry chimed in.

Ron nodded his approval as he stared, with a screwed up face, at the fabric colors in front of him. He bit his lip in thought and rubbed his hand on his stomach.

Harry smiled as he watched his fiancé. Every once in while, Ron would rub his stomach as if making sure there was still a rather large bump that contained a baby. A baby that Harry himself had helped make.

"Love, our appointment is in two minutes. We'd better be off," Harry told Ron.

Ron got a tingle in his chest. Today they would find out the sex of their baby. The night before, Harry and Ron had stayed awake for a while discussing the sex of their baby. Ron decided that he wanted a girl because raising a little girl and being her protection would make him so happy. But he also wanted a boy because he wanted a little Harry. Harry had laughed when Ron voiced this aloud, but agreed that he would be happy either way.

Ron made a move to stand from his seat and Harry launched forward to help. In the last week since they'd gotten engaged, Ron had gotten a lot bigger, and Harry was really worried. He really didn't want their baby to be delivered early.

They made their way over to the fireplace and Floo'd to St. Mungo's.

"Comfortable?" Harry asked Ron as he helped the latter get settled into the hospital bed.

Ron groaned. "As comfortable as I'll ever get, I s'pose,"

Harry chuckled.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley," Healer Darron greeted. "Ah, and Mr. Potter,"

Ron and Harry returned the greeting, too excited and nervous to start a conversation.

Healer Darron smiled. "Alright, then. I'm going to put this right here," he put up a white screen. "I'm going to need you to take off your shirt, Mr. Weasley,"

Ron took a deep breath and started to rid himself of his shirt. Seeing that it wasn't quite working, Harry helped him and then held the shirt in one hand and Ron's hand in the other.

The Healer pointed his wand at Ron's stomach and murmured a spell, watched the screen intently. Ron and Harry followed suit and watched the screen as well.

There suddenly appeared a blurry image upon the screen. The blurry soon turned very clear and Ron gasped. Harry squeezed Ron's hand so tight he was sure that it was purple.

Healer Darron cleared his throat as he watched the screen. "Alright, then, that explains the large state of your stomach, Mr. Weasley,"

Ron started to cry as he looked at the screen containing four feet. There were two babies and they were curled up in little balls inside of his stomach. And that was the moment he realized-

"Boys," Harry whispered, dumbstruck. "We're having boys. Ron! We're having two boys! We're having twins!"

Ron was attacked by kisses and his tears never stopped flowing. Harry was whispering all sorts of things as he held onto Ron and kissed every surface of his face, head, and neck that he could find.

Neither of the men realized that the picture was no longer up nor that Healer Darron had turned around to the counter behind them.

"Here, this is for you," the Healer handed Ron a frame containing the picture that had just been up on the screen.

Ron and Harry watched as their baby boys moved just slightly, curled up, and inside Ron's stomach. Harry leaned down and kissed Ron's bare stomach over and over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You know what I love most about you being pregnant?" Harry asked when they'd arrived home from the hospital and were walking up the stairs and into Ron's room.

"What's that?" Ron asked, his breath heavy after climbing the stairs.

Harry opened the door and led Ron inside, taking off both of their jackets and throwing them on the desk before laying Ron down on the bed.

"We don't need condoms," Harry whispered in a sexy voice that had Ron's member up and hard in a second.

Harry chuckled and began to slowly undress them. As Ron got bigger, they'd found a position most comfortable for him, but Harry knew that when he got a lot bigger, that position wouldn't last because it would hurt Ron's back too much.

Ron sat on top of Harry and waited for the latter's prick to enter him. He rode Harry slowly at first, his head tipped back and his face screwed up and Harry matched every move with a thrust, enjoying the look on Ron's face. Ron leaned down and kissed Harry slowly and moaned as Harry thrusted harder. He sat back up and the look returned to his face making Harry groan in pleasure.

"Fuck," Ron murmured as Harry fisted his dick and began to thrust faster.

Moaning each others' names, touching, sucking, and kissing each other wherever it was possible, and one hard thrust more threw Harry over the edge and he spilt his cum into Ron.

Ron could feel it and he knew Harry had finished, he could hear Harry yell in ecstasy and his spot was hit just right when Harry thrusted that last time. He could feel Harry still pulling harder at his cock and he screwed up his face as tight as possible before shooting his cum into Harry's hand and over both of their stomachs.

They sat like that for a minute until they gained a little bit of strength left. Then Ron climbed off of his fiancé and laid down next to him.

"Whoa," Harry gasped.

"I know," Ron replied.

There was no need to say it; that was clearly the best sex they'd ever had. And for some reason, it had nothing to do with the way they did- it was all mental.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Three times more and the boys were sticky and sweaty. Deciding that they needed to take showers, they snuck their way into the bathroom. Harry started the shower while Ron locked the door. Harry undressed himself and then worked on Ron.

They climbed into the shower and Ron turned around to face Harry. Harry smiled happily and kissed Ron like his life depended on it. He reached his hand down and laid it on Ron's stomach, staring into the auburn eyes. Ron stared back.

Never breaking their gaze, Harry got on his knees. He kissed Ron's stomach and talked to it. At his breath so close to Ron's prick, it stood at attention once again.

Harry smiled and looked up at Ron.

"Didn't think there was anything left," the red head stifled a groan as he watched Harry kiss the tip of his member. "Harry we don't have time-" the rest was trapped in a loud moan.

Harry's mouth surrounded Ron's dick and sucked hard. His head moved back and forth and he loved all of Ron's little sounds of satisfaction.

It was over as fast as it had begun, Harry swallowing everything down and Ron slid down the wall, water still pouring over him. Harry fisted his last pangs of orgasm before coming into his hand. It washed down the drain and Harry leaned against the wall with Ron.

"We should actually shower now," Ron breathed, not moving to get up.

Harry smiled a drunken smile. He got onto his feet and then helped up his fiancé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, how did the appointment go?" Hermione asked over dinner that night.

Harry grinned, his arm around Ron, his hand resting on the bump that was his fiancé's stomach. "We're having boys!"

Ron chuckled at Harry's excitement and leaned over for a kiss.

"Plural?" Fred asked.

"Twins," Ron explained everything in this one word and the table filled with jeers and whistles.

Everyone stood from their seats to congratulate the couple who stood from their seats to receive it.

Mrs. Weasley was crying as she held both boys tight in an embrace. "We'll have to get that wedding going if we want Ronald to be able to walk down the aisle!"

Harry smiled in understanding, but Ron screwed up his face. He hadn't given any thought to how big he would actually get. He was nearly one third of the way done, and he was already this big. He went to find Harry through the crowd that was his family. When he did, he through himself into Harry's arms burying his head in Harry's neck, and began to sob.

Harry screwed up his face and locked his arms around Ron, kissing his forehead and trying to calm him down. Ron was mumbling incoherently, so Harry excused them both and walked Ron (very slowly) up to his room.

"Lie down, mate," Harry soothed as he laid his friend down on the bed.

He grabbed a chair and put in next to the bed so that he could look at Ron, lying in a ball, weeping. "Love, please tell me what's wrong. Let me fix it,"

Ron pulled at Harry's shirt and he obeyed by laying down on the bed, flat on his back, and letting Ron lay his head on Harry's chest. His crying died down a bit, and Harry could tell that he was getting worn out.

"Ron, please," Harry was begging but he didn't care.

He flipped them over so that Ron was on his back and he leaned over him, stroking his face and hair. He let Ron's breath get a little bit calmer.

"I'm going to get huge, Harry," Ron blubbered. "With one baby, it's hard enough to develop in a man's body, but two? I don't know if my body can handle it, Harry. I don't know if I can get that big,"

Harry shushed him. "We can do this, Ron. We can and we will. You are far stronger than you give yourself credit for,"

Ron shook his head and began to cry again. But this time it was quietly. It was as if he was really, honestly, devastated. "What if you decide not to love me? I'm going to be huge and fat and ugly and you're going to decide that I'm not worth it and you're going to leave me with these two little people to raise all by myself and I won't be able to-"

"Why do you always think that I'm going to change my mind about you? You are having my children, you are going to be my husband, I am going to spend the rest of my life with you whether you are fat or skinny or ugly as a toad. It's not about any of that to me, Ron, and you know that! It's about what's in here-" he grabbed Ron's hand and placed it on his heart "- that matters. You could never in a million years be ugly, Ronald Weasley. And just for the record, you're it for me. To decode that for you, it means that you are stuck with me whether you want to be or not,"

Ron stared at Harry in astonishment. How could he have landed a bloke like him?

"That isn't the question. It's how could a bloke like me land a miracle like you," Harry whispered, taking Ron by surprise because he hadn't realized he had voiced his thoughts.

"I love you, Harry Potter,"

"I know. But I love you more,"


	8. Wedding Plans

**Hi, all. It's been years since I've updated this, but I'd like to finish it, as I am with my other story from long ago. To remind you all of what this story is about, Ron and Harry have finally confessed their love for one another after Harry broke it off with Ginny after their 2 year relationship. Ron got pregnant due to their non-use of condoms on Harry's birthday. Ginny was a Delivery Healer, but left for Auror training (and-as she admitted to Harry- because she couldn't quite swallow the fact that her boyfriend had left her for her brother and had gotten him pregnant. Harry proposed and Ron said 'yes', they are having twin boys, and they are living at the Burrow currently because Harry sold his and Ginny's apartment. In this story, wizard pregnancies are common and are only 6 months long, so Ron is due in January. **

**Sorry about that hiatus, but I'm so excited to finish this story, I've had the ending finished since I began the first chapter! Hope you all like it, please leave reviews to let me know what you think! Thanks!  
**

**Chapter 8  
Wedding Plans**

* * *

Ron was officially 4 months along. After his freak-out the previous week about being too large for his wedding, they'd moved the date up significantly. They'd be getting married in a week's time. They were so busy that they barely had any time together. Ron was getting bigger by the day and Harry had convinced himself that Ron would be delivering the babies early, though he would never voice this aloud to his partner.

It was late Monday night and they were in Harry's bed (in Fred and George's old room). Ron was lying down with a pillow under his calves to lift his feet, which were swollen. Harry sat at the foot of the bed, legs crossed with Ron's feet in his lap as he rubbed them gently. With Ron's feet swelling along with the rest of his body, they'd only been making it up to Harry's room instead of all the way to Ron's. Neither of them cared, they'd put an extension charm on the bed so that they both fit comfortably.

"Saturday," Ron whispered incredibly under his breath. "Saturday, I'll be a Potter,"

Harry chuckled. "I'm remaining with my opinion on this one, love. Being a Potter really isn't that great, it's awful. Being a Weasley, now that's something to marvel about. Being a part of something bigger than just you, being one of the family, one of the _Weasleys_,"

Ron grimaced at the way Harry said his last name; like it was a prize or something. Ron shook his head. "Trust me, Harry, there is nothing special about being a _Weasley_," Ron said the name as though it was dirty, his tone dripping with disgust. "You're the last in your bloodline. There are so many Weasleys to continue our name, but Potters…we have to keep your name alive, Harry,"

Harry looked deep into Ron's eyes, his massaging deserted as he moved closer to the head of the bed. "I just want to be a part of a family. There is no better family than the Weasleys. I don't need to continue on my name, I just want to be a part of your family,"

The tone in Harry's voice made Ron's heart jump. He was so innocent, so genuine…so loveable. "You _are_ my family, Harry. We will be starting our_ own_ family together. No matter what, you're a Weasley, love. You have been since you were 11 years old and you first asked my mother how to get to Hogwarts Express. If you want our name and our boys' names to be Weasley, then that's what it will be. I'm just saying that I think it would amazing if we started our own family, separate at least a little from my parents and brothers and sister."

They stared into each others' eyes for a moment, Harry considered the request and Ron giving him time. Harry nodded and released the look of deep thought that consumed his facial features. "Alright. We can be Potters. But only if we really are our own family, Ron,"

Ron grinned. "Brilliant!"

Harry chuckled at the look of success on Ron's face. He scooted them around so that Harry was sitting up against the backboard of the bed and Ron was relaxed between his legs, back resting against Harry's stomach, head resting against Harry's chest. Harry reached around and placed his hand on Ron's protruding stomach. He rubbed circles on it and rested his chin on Ron's head.

"You know the next step is deciding on names for the boys," Harry explained. Ron laughed lightly and nodded, letting himself fall into a happy sleep.

* * *

"Mum, I know it's a wedding, but we are men, all the same. _Men_. As in flowers are unnecessary and we won't be needing a bouquet," Ron told his mother matter-of-factly as they sat at the kitchen table on Thursday evening.

"Oh, alright, Ronald. But I've already gotten some as decoration and I'm not calling to cancel. I got a few different types of red roses and some red tulips. I figured red would be a good Gryffindor complement to your gold robes," Mrs. Weasley explained.

Harry walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a knife, sitting beside Ron and cutting it slowly, alternating between eating a piece himself and giving a piece to Ron who took each piece and ate mechanically, still focused on the planning.

"Alright, we've got our suits, the decorations- flowers, chairs, etcetera- and the outfits for those actually in the wedding. We've sent the invitations, hired Colin as the photographer, and have picked out the food. Dad has saved the tent we used for Bill and Fleur's wedding, and I think we'll be doing the same band to play as well? Charlie said he'd come and be our 'priest' of sorts. Is that all, then?"

"Yes, dear. I'm making the food with the help of a few house elves. You just need to figure our your wedding bands and vows and be sure the honeymoon situation is in order. I'll be sure that Hermione and Bill have the speeches done. I'm glad you two decided on low-key," Mrs. Weasley told them as she stood and began to make dinner.

"I've got the wedding bands and the honeymoon settled," Harry told them as he gave Ron a wink. Ron shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. "I've also contacted the ministry and they've sent over the paperwork for it all,"

"Alright, then, boys, sounds like everything is perfect. I'm just going to knock something up for supper. Go wash up and be back down at half past,"

Harry helped Ron stand and then led them back to Harry's room. Ron complained lightly that he needed to pack for their honeymoon, but Harry shushed him, explaining that it had been done and that he would not be letting Ron in on the secret through something as boring as what needed to be packed.

Harry was extremely excited to bring Ron to their honeymoon destination, but it was nothing compared to how excited he was that he would be married to the most brilliant redhead he'd ever laid eyes on in just less than 48 hours. Everything he'd ever wanted was coming true and there was something in his heart that wondered if he deserved it. What was more was that whether or not he did deserve it, Harry was quite sure that in no circumstance would he ever be happier in his whole life than he was at that moment- his fiancé and the love of his life laying in his arms, carrying in his stomach two children that were created from their love for each other, excited about the future and content with the present. Their wedding couldn't have come fast enough.


	9. Once Upon a Wedding

**Hey everyone! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for ;) Leave a review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 9**  
**Once Upon a Wedding**

Friday night came faster than anyone expected. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione put together a beautiful dinner and the whole family came over for a private pre-wedding supper. Everyone was ecstatic for the boys and the dinner was filled with laughter and more happiness than any of them had felt in a long time. Harry and Ron were both anxious for the wedding. They were so close to finally being truly together and so close to becoming _one_, and yet it felt so far away that they both were itching for the next day.

After dinner, they were passed around to each member of the family and then shoo'd off to bed so they could each get a good night's sleep before their big day. They both knew that neither of them would be getting a 'good night's sleep' due to the fact that they were both so anxious and they wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed, due to tradition.

Harry helped Ron up the stairs. Ron got up to Ginny's room and needed to stop, grabbing his stomach and sweat on his brow. Panicked, Harry picked him up and carried him up to Fred and George's old room, laying him down in his bed. He ran to the stairs and called for Mrs. Weasley, his heart pounding in his chest. He ran back to Ron and knelt beside the bed, grabbing Ron's hand with one of his own and placing his other on Ron's forehead. Ron's face was no longer screwed up and was instead calm and content. The sweat on his forehead was turning cold. Harry took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart and moved his hand from Ron's forehead to his stomach, whispering sweet nothings to his unborn babies.

Mrs. Weasley ran into the room, Hermione and Bill right on her heels and they ran straight to Ron.

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked frantically.

Harry shook his head lightly. "When we got to Ginny's room he started sweating and grabbing his stomach. I thought maybe…I just…I thought the boys were coming. I panicked,"

Bill silently left the room and they all knew he'd be calling their Healer by Floo. Mrs. Weasley looked Ron over, feeling his forehead and examining his stomach. Hermione stood near the head of the bed, her hand smoothing down Ron's hair, calming herself more than she knew she was calming him. He was sleeping peacefully. Harry stayed where he was kneeling, one hand still holding Ron's and the other still trying to calm his sons. He felt a slight pain in his lower back, and he knew it was from carrying his pregnant fiancé up the stairs. He pushed it away and turned his head to see Healer Darron enter the room swiftly.

"Evening, Harry. Hello, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione," their Healer greeted each person in the room. "How's he doing?"

"I think he's asleep. The boys seem to be okay, they were moving all over the place, but they're settled down a bit. I dunno if that's a bad thing." There was a hint of panic and desperation in Harry's voice that made them all uneasy. Healer Darron moved swiftly to Ron's side and starting waving his wand this way and that while Hermione knelt beside Harry and wrapped her arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder and rubbing his back lightly.

"He's fine, Harry, just a little weak. I hate to say it, but I don't think I'm going to let him on his feet until the babies are born. I'm sorry, Harry, I know your wedding is tomorrow. I can get you a wheelchair, but no standing. And after tomorrow it's got to be bed rest. His body is being stretched to limits that it just isn't made for. I would be shocked if these little blokes make their debut in two weeks time. Let's try to push it to three weeks, though in a perfect world he'd make it the rest of the two months. I'm available at all times of the day, just give me a call when you need me," he whipped out a potion and set it beside the bed. "This is a sleeping potion that won't affect the babies. If he wakes up in pain, just give him a little of this. His body is going to be a little angry with him for a few days until the rest calms it all back down,"

Harry nodded his understanding and said his goodbyes. Mrs. Weasley walked Healer Darron back to the fireplace, leaving Harry and Hermione in the room with Ron.

"I can't sleep away from him tonight, Hermione," Harry's voice sounded defeated.

"How about I stay with him tonight. He wants the tradition and you know it. I'll stay with him and if anything happens I'll come get you first thing, yeah? Go up to his room and get some sleep, Harry. It'll be alright, I promise." As she spoke she rubbed his back.

He took a deep breath and then nodded. He stood slowly and then leaned over Ron's face, placing a soft kiss on his lips. When he pulled away Ron was smiling slightly and it made Harry's stomach flip. He put his head down to Ron's stomach and lifted Ron's shirt. He kissed one side of Ron's stomach where he knew one of the boys was and then kissed the other side. "Rest peacefully boys. We want to meet you, but we aren't quite ready for you yet, alright? I love you, both, be nice to your father tonight,"

He left and walked slowly up the stairs to Ron's room. It felt empty and wrong and it made Harry's stomach hurt to be going to sleep in Ron's bed without the redhead. He was putting a lot of trust in his bushy-haired best friend, but he knew she was worthy. He got into the bed and thought of the honeymoon, glad he'd planned what he had with this knew bed-rest situation.

It was a long night, full of hopes and dreams for the future with his soon-to-be husband and their boys. All he wanted was to be able to finally say he was married to the love of his life. All he wanted was to be able to finally say he had a family of his own.

* * *

The morning of the wedding had finally arrived. Harry woke up and ran down the stairs to Fred and George's room. The door was closed, but he heard Ron laughing inside. He listened as Hermione laughed along with Ron and then told him how happy she was. He felt a smile start to pull at his lips and allowed it to take over his face. He knocked lightly, his body shaking with excitement for the day that would finally join his redhead and himself.

"Harry, I know that's you! Go away!" Hermione yelled, the smile on her face evident in her voice.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving. I just wanted to see how my gorgeous redhead is feeling today," Harry called through the door.

"I'm…I'm…Harry, I love you," Ron's voice quivered with nerves and Harry knew Ron was overwhelmed. He placed a hand on the door, as though reaching through it to calm his partner.

"I love you so much, Ronald Weasley. There's no going back after today. You're it for me." He heard Ron's breath catch and knew he was crying. He stayed there for a moment, still touching the door lightly. "I'll see you and our boys soon, yeah? I'll be the one wearing the black and gold robes,"

Ron chuckled from the obvious remark. "I'll try to find you,"

* * *

Harry walked down the aisle slowly, excited and ready for this to happen. Lupin was on his arm, ready to give him away. Hermione waited at the front on the left. He gave Lupin a hug of thanks for stepping in as his father and then he stood next to Hermione and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly and watching the aisle for his partner. Ron had wanted Ginny as his 'best man', but being that she'd left, he'd asked Bill, who stood to the right, waiting. Harry saw Mr. Weasley first, and then he saw the most perfect human being that had ever walked the earth. His hair was swept to the side and his eyes stood out perfectly, finding Harry's green ones without struggle. Mr. Weasley was pushing Ron's wheelchair, and Ron's hands were resting gently on his stomach. The look on his face was mesmerizing. He seemed to be calm and determined, and in Harry's not so humble opinion, sexy as hell.

He got to the front of the tent and Mr. Weasley gave Ron a kiss on the head and pulled Harry into a strong hug, whispering that he couldn't have been more happy to gain Harry as a son. Harry felt his eyes get watery and thanked his new father-in-law. Then he reached down and pulled Ron up into his arms, supporting most of his weight, determined to marry Ron in the right way.

Their vows were traditional and they promised their 'as long as we both shall live's. The moment Charlie said, "I now pronounce you husband and husband," Hermione lost it and didn't even try to stifle her happy tears.

Once given permission, they kissed. It wasn't just a normal kiss. It was a way for them to tell each other that they were finally beginning their family; that they were going to share their life with each other; that they were going to love one another more than anyone had ever loved another in the history of the world. Not an eye was dry in the tent after that kiss, and not a person was ashamed of it.

* * *

The wedding reception went better than anyone expected. Every person that attended it had a blast, dancing and giving toasts of happiness and hope for the boys in their new life together. Both Ron and Harry were unphased by the wheelchair, too happy to let anything ruin their day. And later that night, everyone wished them happy goodbyes as they headed to Harry's secret honeymoon destination. Due to Ron's state, they took the Floo. Harry had put a handkerchief over Ron's eyes and wheeled him to someplace outside after they'd made it through.

They stopped and Ron could feel the chill of the wind on his skin and through his hair. Harry removed the handkerchief and picked Ron up into his arms. Together they looked at a beautiful 2-story brick house. There was a white porch that wrapped around the house and a small blue door that led to the inside. Ron's breath caught in and his hand flew to his mouth, tears forming in his eyes.

"Welcome home, Mr. Potter," Harry said lightly to Ron. Ron let out a laugh of incredulity. "What better honeymoon could their be than to spend a few weeks alone in our new home, getting our babies' nursery ready and getting ready for our little family? Plus, I've got four tickets to America for a real honeymoon when they do finally come,"

Ron looked into Harry's eyes and let a few tears fall. "I don't know what to say,"

"That's alright, love. You don't need to say a thing. Didn't you hear? You're stuck with me. No matter what."


	10. Honeymoon

**A/N: There is a reason this story is rated M! This chapter is a little strong on the sex content...don't say I didn't warn you!  
Happy Reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story!  
**

**Chapter 10**  
**Honeymoon**

Harry and Ron Potter lived in a two-story house with a wrap-around porch and blue shutters just a hop and a skip away from the Burrow. On the first floor were the study, kitchen, front room, and dining room. On the second floor were three rooms and plenty of room to expand the house. One of the rooms contained a large bed and two dressers, a large bathroom and a walk-in closet. Another of the rooms contained a queen-sized bed with light blue décor and a small closet. A large bathroom was situated between this room and the last. The last room had yellow-colored walls and dark navy décor. There sat a crib on 2 of the walls, a walk-in closet on the third wall, and the fourth wall, facing the street, contained a large window with a changing table under it. On the wall, a stripe of navy blue went all around the room, standing out from the yellow. In the blue stripe were small white sailboats.

In the corner by the window, sat a wooden rocking chair with a white and navy cushion. A very pregnant redheaded man sat in this rocking chair, touching his stomach and looking around the completed nursery. A man with raven-colored hair sticking out in all directions walked into the room slowly, hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped and head down. The redhead glared, his eyes burning anger at the raven-haired man.

"I won't be fighting in this room. It's too innocent. It's too important. If the boys are to grow up in this room, there will never be yelling aloud inside it, especially not by you or I. This room will only be allowed for calm and resonance. So you can leave if you plan to disrupt that," Ron told Harry with a forced calmness.

Harry took a deep breath and looked into Ron's glare apologetically. He crossed the room and knelt down at Ron's feet. He wrapped his arms around Ron as best as he could and looked up into the angry face of his husband. "I'm sorry, love."

Ron let out a few tears, but then wiped them away aggressively, still frowning at Harry. He sighed and pushed Harry's hair away from his eyes, his hand running across Harry's scar. He reached down to Harry's neck and felt the necklace he'd gotten for Harry on his last birthday. He played with the chain for a moment and calmed himself down. Then he caught Harry's eye again and offered a gentler gaze.

Harry wanted to kiss his husband but didn't know if the hormonal man would get angry. He chanced it anyway and leaned up to kiss him. Ron kissed him back lightly, their hands intertwined on Ron's stomach.

"Can we please get you back downstairs, love? I feel very uncomfortable with the fact that you just walked up all of those stairs by yourself," Harry admitted.

"So long as we can shag," Ron replied, unabashedly, challenging Harry. They'd just gotten in a row about this exact subject. It's all Ron wanted to do these days, but Harry was worried that it would be too much for the babies. They were still a month away from their due date and Harry was ecstatic that Ron had made it this far, but he didn't want to push it- he knew that the babies needed more time. It had been a couple of weeks, though, and when Ron gave him that look Harry was puddy in the redhead's hands. He kissed Ron passionately as an answer and Ron moaned slightly into the kiss. "Bugger me," Ron whispered when Harry pulled away, referring to how amazing the kiss was.

Harry chuckled and stood up, pulling Ron into standing position. "Oh, I plan to," he told him as he leaned over and picked the much taller, much larger man up into his arms. He ignored the pain in his back, just trying to get the redhead back down to the sitting room where they'd conjured up a large bed, near the small bathroom that they'd magically expanded and added a large bath. It was easier to keep Ron downstairs than to have him climbing stairs all the time.

Harry carefully laid his husband on the bed and then climbed in after him. They lay next to each other for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Slowly, Harry leaned in and kissed Ron softy. Ron allowed it for a moment, but then deepened the kiss, pulling Harry closer.

Harry undressed them each slowly and snogged Ron until he was breathless. He kissed down his body and when he got to his stomach, he grabbed Ron's hand and held it against Ron's stomach. Their fingers were tangled together, feeling their boys move around together. They abandoned their thoughts of sex and changed focus to their babies, talking to them and then staring at each other with watery eyes. Happiness exploding in Harry's chest, he climbed on top of Ron again and kissed him hard. He settled himself between Ron's legs and spit in his hand, rubbing it on his hard prick and entering Ron suddenly. Ron gasped and then moaned after a moment. Harry started to move rhythmically back and forth. After a moment, he resituated himself and tried to find Ron's spot. The moment he hit Ron's prostate, the redhead gasped again and pushed down onto Harry. Smiling, Harry hit the spot over and over, grabbing Ron's hard member and pulling at it.

It didn't take long for them to cum and then Harry pulled out slowly, laying down next to Ron and kissing him softly. "Cheers, love. Don't know why I didn't want to do it before,"

Ron chuckled. "I told you,"

"Yeah, yeah, alright, Hermione," Harry said in amusement. Ron slapped his shoulder lightly whispering a soft, "Bugger off," before falling into a light sleep. Harry wiped a drip of sweat from his own brow and then leaned over and kissed Ron's forehead, placing his hand back onto the other man's stomach. He stroked his thumb across it a few times, letting his sons know he was excited to meet them.

Harry dressed himself quickly and then gently put sweatpants back on his husband before he went into the kitchen to knock something up for supper.

"Harry?" Ron called from the other room calmly.

Harry walked back to the sitting room, a dishtowel still in hand. "Yes, love?"

"Will you get me a shirt?"

Harry grabbed his wand from the table and raised it towards their room silently, grabbing the shirt and walking to Ron to help him put it on. "A bit chilly?" he asked, gesturing to the shirt.

Ron shook his head gently, a look of content on his face. "We just need to go to St. Mungo's, is all. I can't very well go without a shirt on,"

Harry screwed up his face and abandoned his attempt at pulling the shirt over Ron's stomach, looking into the redhead's eyes. "What?"

Ron smiled and met his eyes, letting Harry see his excitement. "It's time, love."


	11. Welcome Baby Potters

**Chapter 11  
Welcome Baby Potters**

While he'd know it had been coming, Ron's words still turned Harry's world upside down. It was time. Time for their babies. Time for their family to start. Harry rushed to St. Mungo's, supporting most of Ron's weight the whole time. A helper of one of the Healers said she would call the rest of the family, but Ron insisted that only Mrs. Weasley and Hermione actually come. He whispered calmly to Harry that he loved his family, but he wanted their family to have a more intimate moment, and Harry was far too shocked about the fact that it was bloody _time_ to hear anything Ron was really saying.

Ron was set up in a nice and spacious room with three chairs surrounding the bed. He was comfortable and, in Harry's opinion, far too calm. Harry was pacing from the window of the room to the door to Ron's bed (where he would fuss with Ron's pillows and blankets) and then back to the window again. Ron just watched light-heartedly laughing at his husband.

"Harry, relax," Ron insisted, amused.

"How much longer? How is this going to work? You aren't in any pain, right? Where is Hermione?" Harry was asking questions a mile a minute, not waiting for answers, as he paced.

"Harry James Potter," Ron said more seriously.

Harry stopped pacing and looked anxiously over at his pregnant husband. His heart stopped for a moment in fear that while he'd been panicking, something had gone wrong with Ron. He ran swiftly to Ron's side and started to look him over. "Oh bloody hell, love, are you alright?"

"Harry bugger off, will you? I'm fine, just relax. Harry, look at me. You know how this will work. And it will be fine. I'm not in any pain because they already gave me a potion. Give it an hour or two, yeah? Just be thankful male pregnancies have shorter deliveries than female ones, otherwise we might be here for a couple of _days_. Just relax, yeah? Go back to the house and grab our bag, make sure everything is ready for these boys to go home. I guarantee after they're born you won't be leaving even for a mo'," Ron was rubbing his thumb back and forth on the back of Harry's hand to sooth the raven-haired man. After a moment, Harry sighed heavily and nodded slowly, getting up to go.

"I love you, Harry Potter," Ron told Harry when he'd reached the door, staring into his eyes as deeply as he could.

"I love you, Ronald Potter," Harry said back, a smile finally working its way to his lips. His hand rested on the doorknob, but he continued staring at Ron. "You ready to be a dad?"

Ron chuckled. "'Course not. That won't change a thing though, will it,"

Harry chuckled back, nervously. He rubbed the hand not currently holding the handle of the door across the back of his neck and grimaced. "Yeah, I s'pose that's right,"

"Harry, you're going to be great. I know it. We're going to have a family. A real family. We're going to have two little boys to drive us mad and wrap us around their little fingers. It's going to be the single greatest thing that could ever happen to us," Ron told him, seriously. Then he cracked a smile and added, "And possibly the worst, if they're anything like Fred and George,"

Harry laughed whole-heartedly and caught his husband's eye again. "Stuck with me,"  
"Wouldn't have it any other way," Ron replied, a contented smile on his face. He watched as Harry left the room more calmly. With this moment to himself, he took a deep breath and allowed himself to be nervous. He put his hands on his belly and shook his head in nervous awe. "You two better not be like Fred and George,"

* * *

The delivery was longer than they'd expected. It took two more hours for the delivery to begin and then it took nearly four hours for both boys to be born. They were tiny- tinier than they should have been. That being said, they were strong little ones. The first one, dark, thick black hair was loud. He made his entrance first, announcing himself to the world. His voice made both men laugh, and while Hermione cried like a baby, Mrs. Weasley shot the Healers and helpers commands and stayed very strong and motherly to protect her son and grandsons. The second baby took a bit longer, and Ron was weak by that point. When he finally did come out, he didn't cry at first. The Healers hovered over him for a long moment and then a small cry that resembled more of a whine than a cry, finally announced his arrival. Ron waited just long enough to hear that small whimper before passing out.

The babies were rushed to the nursery where they would be weighed and measured. Harry didn't take a second glance at them after cutting each of their umbilical cords. He couldn't; Ron looked terrible.

As soon as the babies were gone, the Healer started to look over Ron. Harry stood next to his bed, holding his hand, stroking his head, and openly crying. Ron didn't look alright. He looked horrible. Harry was panicked.

Harry thanked Merlin that Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had been there for it all. They went and kept an eye on the babies while Harry stayed solidly by his husband's side. Ron's body had been put under too much stress and the second baby had been slightly affected. Ron's magic had taken over his body. He came to after an hour, Harry sitting next to his bed, clutching his hand tightly.

His magic had been drained of his body. The Healers said it was only temporary and that he'd get back his full magical powers within a few weeks. Ron didn't care, he only insisted he see the boys.

Half an hour later, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and one of the Healers came into the room. Mrs. Weasley was holding a baby in a green blanket and Hermione was holding one in a blue blanket. The Healer pulled out her wand and conjured two small bassinets. She walked to the side of Ron's bed and looked from him to Harry. She smiled gently and said, "I think it's about time you both met your sons,"

Ron's face was nervous and excited and he was staring back and forth rapidly from one baby to the other. Hermione handed the baby in her arms to Harry, and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He cried, unabashedly. He was holding the first baby. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. This baby was a little bigger and his cheeks were rather chubby. He looked down at Ron and the green-blanketed baby in his arms. That baby had the same jet-black hair, thick and wild. His face was thinner than his brother's and he had tiny little freckles scattered on his face. Harry chuckled openly at how the boys resembled each of their fathers.

Ron looked up at Harry and then down at the baby in Harry's arms. Ron gasped, quietly, clearly realizing what Harry had. Harry leaned down and kissed Ron lightly. He pressed his lips tightly against Ron's temple and closed his eyes, letting a few tears slip out.

Mrs. Weasley magic'd the bed larger so that Harry and the first baby could fit next to Ron and the second baby. Quietly, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley left the room, leaving the new family in peace.

* * *

"He is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen," Harry whispered as he fed Baby Potter 1 his first bottle.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, Harry. This one over here is right there with him," Hermione admitted, stroking the head of Baby Potter 2 as he lay in a small bassinet.

Harry couldn't help but let another tear leak from his eye. He couldn't stop crying. It was almost impossible. At the most odd times, he would just start to cry.

He resituated the baby in his arms, set the bottle down on a table, and started to burp him.

"What are you going to name them?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly, sitting at the end of Ron's bed and watching him sleep.

"I'm not sure, yet. We had a couple of ideas, but I don't want to finalize anything until Ron wakes up. I'm not going to name our sons with him still asleep," Harry explained.

Hermione nodded. "But you are feeding them their first bottles without him awake,"

"Yes, I know. Feeding is a little different than naming, though. Besides, he's bound to wake up soon enough," Harry replied.

At that point the baby in Harry's arms let out a tiny burp and Harry smiled, resituating him again, kissing his tiny small forehead, and handing the little blue bundle to Hermione. He then picked up the other little bundle from his bassinet, and grabbed a new bottle that Hermione was handing him. He cried again as he saw his youngest little son take the nipple of the bottle into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Ron squirmed a bit in his bed. He took a deep breath and let it out. And then he opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Harry, standing next to his bed.

"So sad?" Ron whispered, sleep still covering him.

Harry walked over to the bed and climbed back in next to Ron, never taking the bottle from the baby's mouth. He kissed the red head's lips softly.

"Welcome back, love," Harry whispered.

"Where's the other one?" Ron exclaimed, attempting to sit up more in his bed.

His soreness kept him from doing this and Mrs. Weasley walked over and silently helped Ron sit up so that his back was at the headboard of the bed.

Hermione stood and walked over to hand Ron the oldest baby.

Harry took the bottle out of Baby Potter 2's mouth and handed him to Ron as well. Because of the loss of the bottle, the baby began to whimper and Harry immediately put it back in the baby's mouth.

Ron leaned down and kissed Baby Potter 2's head. "Hello, James," he whispered.

Harry looked into Ron's eyes, surprised. "James?"

Ron nodded. "James Weston Potter,"

Harry grinned broadly. He took the youngest baby from Ron's arm and continued to feed him.

Ron leaned down and kissed the little baby still in his arms. "Hello Jacob Arthur Potter,"

Harry looked over at Ron again, his eyes watery. "James and Jacob,"

"I want them to have the same first letter of their names. It sounds better. I want them to each have a piece of our fathers and each have a name of their own," Ron explained.

Harry's smile never faltered and he kissed his husband lovingly. "Brilliant, you are,"

**A/N: I wrote this chapter before I'd written the story! So this is the chapter that the whole story is based on! I hope you liked it! More to come soon :) Leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you would like to see next**


End file.
